What Was Lost
by Renegade Citizen
Summary: Erik is given a second chance to change his biggest regret and to re-write the future. Erik/Charles
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**Because I love to mess with canon and time-lines. What fanfic author doesn't?**

**Warnings: Eventual Erik/Charles. Rated M for a reason, eventual adult content and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters borrowed for creative purposes contained within. The story and the situations are mine. **

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

To everyone else, it was just another day in the park. To those same people who were blind inside their little bubbles, he was just another elderly man sitting at a chess set. Waiting for a friend who would never come. He guessed that they were right on the second half of that assumption. His oldest friend had been taken in a war that still raged around them. His life snuffed out by the student that he had done everything to protect. Charles was always drawing the short end of the stick. What else could he have lost over this time? Those stupid so called X-men never did realize just how tired their great leader was. Tired by loss and circumstance; of realizing that neither side was right, but refusing to back down from his ideals, a true warrior. Reaching out, Erik let his fingers trace over the chess pieces that had been left out on the table for random passerby's to indulge themselves in a game of thought, of strategy. There would be no more of that for him, with his powers gone and with this so called 'cure' that was now being used against mutants against their wills. Half of him was almost glad to know that Charles would never see this, would never see the end of their kind rising up to meet them.

"Mind if I take a seat?" An unfamiliar voice cut through his inner musings and he looked up to see a young man point to the spot across from him. Erik motioned for him to go ahead.

"I was just leaving, you can have it."

"Actually, I was hoping to play a game against you, if you don't mind?" Erik just let out a tired sigh, before nodding and adjusting himself in the seat to be more comfortable.

"Which color would you like to be?" He asked and the person across from him pointed to the white. They both divvied out the pawns and pieces, setting up the board before making several cursory moves. After a few moments of silence, the young man spoke.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Erik captured one of his knights.

"You may." The man reached across the board, moving his bishop to a far corner.

"If you could change one thing, change the outcome of one moment in time, what would you change?" A slightly bitter chuckle came out from between Erik's lips.

"Oh, that's a dangerous question." He looked up at the man from beneath his wide brimmed hat. "Why do you ask?" The other shrugged one shoulder.

"Just wondering. Do you know? What you would change."

"My dear boy, there is a lot that I would change if I were given the chance."

"You know, depending on what was changed, fate and history would be altered. Who knows if those other mistakes would still be made if one was corrected at the beginning." Erik regarded the man before him, an unease slowly setting in.

"Why do you wish to know?" He asked, completing his turn and the other looked up at him.

"Because, I want to know if you know when it all went wrong Erik." Erik's whole body tensed as he realized that without his powers, he was nothing more than a frail old man who wouldn't stand a chance in a fight right now.

"Who are you?" The other shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"Don't be afraid Erik. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help."

"And why would you want to help me?" The other just moved their next piece.

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"Does it really matter?" Erik wondered that himself, he doubted that it really did, after all what on earth could this person possibly do to help him? He was a bitter old man who was all alone.

"I guess not." The other nodded.

"So, can you tell me?" Erik chuckled.

"What in my life hasn't gone wrong?"

"True, but is there any moment that you wish you could change your decision? Change the path you took?"

"There are too many times to pinpoint just one."

"Alright, then I have a different question for you."

"And what is that?"

"If I gave you a chance, to change everything. The entire course your life has taken, would you take it?" Erik didn't even need to pause.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" Erik regarded the young man.

"What is your gift?" The other smiled.

"You'll find out, all you have to say is 'yes'." Relatively certain that he should take more time to consider whatever it was that this mutant, after all this man was obviously a mutant, was offering; Erik decided to just throw caution to the wind.

"Yes." The other looked up, making eye contact with Erik before smirking.

"Very well."

-xXx-

The light was momentarily blinding. He could feel the grip that he had on something, something he was sending a specific way, but his mind wasn't catching up. It felt like the stirrings from a dream, a deep grogginess that was reluctant to release its hold. What was going on? What was he doing? A force hitting the side of his helmet caught his attention, and he registered a bullet being ricocheted off of it. Quickly turning his attention to who was shooting it, he saw a woman holding a gun that was pointed at him, her finger pulling the trigger again and he reacted to swat it away. Why did she look familiar to him? Why hadn't his mind caught up with what was going on? A second bullet came his way, and slowly his mind started catching up with the scene playing out before him. He was on the beach again; debris from the crash and the submarine lay scattered around them. The woman- _Moira MacTaggert_- was shooting at him to stop him from sending the rockets back onto the ships filled with American and Russian soldiers. He remembered this, he remembered what happened next.

It seemed to happen too late, the bullet that was reflected and instantly all of his power went to try and stop it. He remembered this; he remembered making a grievous mistake this day. An accident that an old friend had never blamed him for, but something he never let himself forget, and he could never forgive himself for. He had tried to grab it, tried to stop it and he watched in horror as yet again, the youthful features of Charles Xavier contorted in pain as he let forth a pained cry as the bullet tore into his flesh.

"No!" Erik could feel the word torn out of his throat as his feet were already well on the way to his friends side. Rushing to help him, gently rolling him onto his side and forcing the bullet to exit in the exact path that it had entered. Rolling the young man to rest on his knees, Erik braced his body, attempting to keep him from moving too much, least he cause any more damage. Or in hopes that something could be saved. "I'm so sorry Charles, I'm so sorry." He could hear the words coming out of his mouth and he watched as Charles fought back the pain, trying to keep a neutral face and failing horribly. He saw the others on the beach rushing to their fallen leader's side and he growled low in his throat, the arm that was underneath Charles shoulders curling him closer to him, into his protective embrace as his other hand shot out, grabbing the metal on their uniforms and throwing them away from them. "Get back!" He sent a glare in the female agent's direction, his gaze warning her of what he would do to her if she took another step. Satisfied that she wouldn't be approaching, Erik looked down at Charles. "Don't move, don't move Charles. We're going to get you to a hospital. I'm so sorry; I tried to stop it, you should have stayed down." Charles shook his head slightly.

"Couldn't…Couldn't let you go through with it Erik. Please, _please_ spare them." Erik was flabbergasted. Here he was, lying in his arms bleeding and quite possibly paralyzed yet again, and all he cared about were the soldiers on the ships who had caused this entire situation. He wanted to yell at Charles, to pull his hair out but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at this young man. He could be furious with everyone else, but Charles had never deserved that treatment. Charles never deserved a lot of what had happened to him at the hands of his companions. It was a few minutes before he was able to push back the rage and the anger at reliving this situation again. He noticed that Charles seemed to be searching his face, for an answer to his request. Slowly, Erik nodded.

"I won't harm the humans my friend. Don't concern yourself with that, don't try to move. I'm going to get you help." He looked up at his old colleague, a mutant who he had done plenty of damage with, and motioned him over. "Azazel, come." His tone left no room for argument, and the red demon like mutant stepped forward coming over to Charles other side. "Get us to a hospital. One far from here." Azazel nodded once, placing a hand on both mens' shoulders before Erik felt the familiar feeling of vertigo as the beach once again disappeared from his view, and instead the stark white halls of a hospital met his gaze. Looking at Azazel he spoke again. "Go get the others, return them to the headquarters; and Azazel, don't get any bright ideas or I _will_ make you regret it." The deadly edge to his tone must have registered on the other mutant's survival mode because instantly he was gone and Erik was certain that his order was being carried out. Looking down at the young man in his arms, he gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulders. "Somebody! Help! Please help me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, watching as nurses and doctors started rushing over. He watched as they grabbed a gurney and gently extracted Charles from his embrace. Blood had started to seep through Charles's outfit, staining the entire front of his uniform from his waist down. He watched as Charles seemed to try and keep eye contact with him, his mouth moving to form words that never reached fruition as blue eyes fluttered closed and the oxygen mask was placed over his face as he was wheeled down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**So this is the first part in a new story, I promise I haven't forgotten 'Residing in Shades of Grey' both stories will be updated. **

**Once again, still beta-less. Please be kind and review! No flames. **


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note:**

**Wow! I was pleasantly surprised with the response I got from this story! :) Thank you to all who reviewed, and here's your reward! The next chapter is here and is now up and running! Sorry that its a little on the short side, still setting the scene for later chapters! :)**

**Warnings: Eventual Erik/Charles. Rated M for a reason, eventual adult content and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters borrowed for creative purposes contained within. The story and the situations are mine. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Patience had always been one of his strong suits. Having been learned the hard way after all these years, and yet for some strange unknown reason- he was crawling up the walls. The nurses and doctors of this institution had disappeared with Charles over two hours ago, two hours and twenty six minutes and he was a breath away from storming the back and forcing the doctors to give him an update. He already knew his friends condition, why couldn't they just finish up already and let him see him? The minutes on the clock seemed to drag on, even the second counter was moving at a sluggish pace. All he kept hearing was the steady ticking, a constant like its own version of Chinese water torture. The only good thing about the wait was that he finally had a moment to think. To work this whole thing out in his head. He still had some questions. Things like; what did that mutant get out of giving him a chance to do it all over again? No one ever did anything for free, and he was curious as to what the price for this was. Half of him wished now that he had taken a second to question to motives and the price behind this opportunity. Besides that, he wondered what his next step would be? He already knew that the path he had previously chosen would fail, but in that same vein- Charles path had failed to. Neither peace nor war had worked out in their favor and he had to wonder what would? What would protect the next step of evolution? If it wasn't one extreme or the other, then was there a more subtle mix to be found? He eventually came to the obvious conclusion that whatever the mix was, if he was going to find it, then he was going to work alongside his old friend and not against him.

His train of thought was disrupted when a little blonde nurse came out from behind the double doors and made her way over to him.

"Are you the one who brought in Charles Xavier?" He nodded curtly and she held out her arm to guide him to the back. "Dr. Stevenson would like to speak with you." Erik stood, swallowing the lump in his throat and let her lead the way. As they pushed through the double doors, he couldn't help but scan each and every single room they past by, looking for his fallen comrade. "Sir?" the girl caught his wandering attention again and opened a door to an office. Erik almost felt annoyed. He wanted to see his friend, why were they keeping him from Charles? He had already lost him once to Jean, he was not going to fail in keeping the only person who saw good in him safe again. It was almost comical how it took him an entire lifetime to realize just how blessed he had been for the time that he was given with the professor. Time that he had taken for granted, but never again.

A man in a white lab coat stood when he saw Erik enter and he leaned across the desk slightly to shake his hand.

""Hello, I'm Doctor Stevenson." Erik shook it.

"Erik Lensherr." The man waved off the nurse and she quietly exited the room.

"Please take a seat Mr. Lensherr, may I call you Erik?" Erik slowly sat down and did a one shoulder shrug.

"I don't care what you call me, how's Charles?" Stevenson grabbed a file before flipping it open and casting a quick glance down at the information.

"Well, to start off with, your friend is very lucky. He pulled through surgery and is making a strong recovery already." Erik nodded.

"And? How's the long term prognosis looking?" Erik just wanted the guy to get it out. The gut wrenching truth of his mistake and Charles punishment.

"Well like I said, Charles is very fortunate. Despite this though, there are going to be some tough times ahead. The bullet passed by the spinal column and there was some tissue damage that is very severe. We were able to stop there from being any further damage past what was already done. However, these next few months are going to be vital in his recovery, and he's going to need all the help he can get." Erik nodded.

"Of course." Stevenson flipped another page.

"All of his stats look promising though. With luck, this transition period will just be a minor inconvenience in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked slightly affronted. How on earth could this man call this a minor inconvenience?

"Well, he'll need to take it easy, and we'll recommend several precautionary measures to be adhered to in order to insure that this doesn't get any worse during the healing process."

"Precautionary measures? Like what?"

"Simple things, I highly advise hiring an at home care nurse in order to ensure that he's taken care of and watched twenty four seven, day and night since there will be medications and such-" Erik waved him off.

"Unnecessary, I'll be there." The doctor gave him a slightly disbelieving look.

"Well, no offense meant, I don't advise that since you might need to be elsewhere or might be doing something else and Charles will need someone's full attention-"

"I said I've got it. I won't leave Charles side, you have my word. Now for these other precautionary measures, what do they entail?" Stevenson looked like he wanted to argue with Erik about the nurse, obviously doubting the mans ability to care for his injured companion, but at the steely glare that was sent his way, and the sure set of the other mans shoulders, he relented.

"You'll have to make sure that he takes his medications, I'll have a nurse write out a schedule for you and directions on how to do certain things. I'll make a check up appointment in four weeks to see how his progress is looking. We can issue him a wheelchair from the hospital that you can return to us at a later date, probably when he comes in for his check-up would be fine."

"I'm sure that we can get our own by that time." Stevenson nodded.

"Well hopefully you won't be needing it past a few months anyways." Erik paused.

"What do you mean?" Stevenson looked up at Erik.

"Well hopefully, in a few months, we'll have him back on his feet." Erik felt like all of the air in the room vanished and he almost didn't want to speak.

"He's not...paralyzed?" Stevenson gave him a small smile.

"No."

-xXx-

It was slightly surreal, and almost unbelievable. He had managed, he had managed to stop the bullets full trajectory and he had saved Charles. The rest of the meeting with Stevenson had been a blur. After that simple word, Erik couldn't find it in himself to pay a hundred percent attention to the doctors words. He of course knew that Charles was in a fragile state, the young man would still be under the restrictions as if he were paralyzed, but it wasn't going to be forever! In a few months he would be running with Hank, climbing to higher ground with Banshee. What would the future hold now that Professor X was no longer contained to the wheelchair that had bound his old friend in that other life?

"Here you go." The nurse from before motioned to a closed door before continuing down the hall past it. Taking a deep breath, Erik turned the knob and pushed it open, slipping in before closing it quietly behind him. Turning around, he instantly felt like someone had hit him in the gut when he saw the pale figure laying motionless on the bed. Tubes and wires crisscrossed everywhere, a soft beeping a constant reminder that the figure on the bed, despite what he looked like, was in fact still alive.

"Oh Charles." Erik exhaled as he called out to his friend, moving along side the hospital bed. "I'm sorry, I should have been here the first time. Never again will I allow something like this to happen to you. I give you my word that I will not make the same mistakes I did in my first youth. I want to be the man that you saw in me all this time ago. I intend to work towards it, and work alongside you to protect the next generation Charles. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to take Raven anywhere, I'll never hurt you like this or like that ever again. Not if its in my power to prevent. You have my word." The young man on the bed didn't respond to his vow, not that Erik expected him to. Using his power, he pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and took a seat. "We will get you better Charles, you can be sure of that." He said as he took his place next to his friends side, fully intending to be there when Charles finally made his way back to the realm of the living.

Already, this future was looking so much brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! <strong>

**And don't forget that review button!**

**R.C.**


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note:

Thank all of you who replied to my story via reviews!

_Hope you like the newest chapter and please leave me a line!_

_Warnings: In later chapters m/m relationships. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything along those lines. Trust me, the movie would have been rated R if I did. _

* * *

><p>What Was Lost:<p>

Chapter Two

The steady beeping sound was the first thing to catch his wandering attention and give him something to tether to in order to pull himself out of the dark abyss and back into the realm of consciousness. Momentarily blinded, Charles quickly closed his eyes again before the sound of the blinds being pulled closed could be heard, and the room got significantly darker.

"Charles?" The softly spoken whisper of his name was hard to place at first, his mind strangely hazy before it registered.

"Erik?" His voice croaked and he felt like someone had previously stuck cotton down his throat before getting rid of it prior to his awakening. He felt himself slowly being lifted with the bed into a more sitting position before something rested against his lips.

"Drink Charles, its just water." Grateful for the offered beverage, Charles took a few small sips before opening his eyes again. A hospital room met his questioning gaze, machinery was off to his right, and several tubes came together into the IV in his arm. To his left, sat Erik on the side of the bed. He was putting down the cup on the nightstand before he looked back at Charles. "How are you feeling?" Charles blinked a few times, trying to rid himself of the haze, but groaned as the grogginess remained.

"What do they have me on?" Erik paused.

"Morphine Charles, its morphine." Charles eyes went to search Erik's face, he wasn't surprised by the concern that he saw there, after all he had been shot, but what was the prognosis? How was he doing? Moving to gently brush against Erik's mind, Charles felt an immediate feeling of vertigo, and he instantly retreated back to his own mind. The drugs were too much, he couldn't focus while on them, he couldn't use his powers either. Slight panic arose in the man on the bed before he immediately turned his attention to the offense. The tube in his arm looked harmless enough, but right now he knew better. What was supposedly helping him right now was also keeping him harmless and unable to protect himself.

"Turn it off." Erik watched as Charles moved to try and pull out the IV from his arm and instantly, Erik's hand reached over and covered Charles, stopping any attempt to pull it out with a gentle but firm grip.

"Charles- Charles listen to me, you have to leave it in." There was a soft sound that exited between Charles lips that sounded like a quiet whine.

"I can't think straight like this Erik. I'll take the pain, just get it out." Erik shook his head, his other hand moving to rest on Charles's shoulder. It wasn't a big secret that Charles had never liked the thought of any kind of drug being released into his system, but the panic in the motions of the telepath on the bed made him move to reassure the other.

"Charles, you're fine. I'm right here and I'm not leaving. You're not defenseless, I'm here." He wasn't sure that he had gotten through to the other who seemed to still be trying to reach the tube before he tried another approach. "Calm your mind Charles." Slowly, Charles seemed to stop struggling with him, before a small smile started to blossom on his face quickly being followed by laughter. Erik couldn't help but match Charles's amusement, knowing that he had just used his friends favorite phrase against him.

After their amusement died down, Charles let his hand fall from his arm.

"What happened?" He asked finally, realizing that he was going to have to resort to asking for information like everyone else did. Erik sighed a little before sliding off the bed and taking a seat in the chair again. There was a weariness to his movements and Charles felt a slight trepidation build up in him. Was it that bad? Were the soldiers dead? No, they couldn't be. He remembered Erik saying he wouldn't kill them. Erik wouldn't go against his word would he? "You know, I'm a little surprised to see you here." Erik looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Charles did a small shrug.

"I don't know, I just thought that I had lost you on that beach, and something was telling me that you weren't going to be here." Erik had a moment where nothing crossed his face, no emotion that Charles could read before the other let out a soft sigh.

"Not this time my friend." Erik muttered almost to low for Charles to hear, but he cleared his throat before Charles could question the slightly strange statement.

"The humans are fine. I'm sure that's the real information that you wanted. I didn't harm them." Charles gave him a small smile.

"Good. Thank you." Erik waved it off.

"Moira's bullet barely missed your spinal column. Lucky for you Charles, seems you've got a new lease on life." Another strange statement and Charles went to question it, before the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling today Mr. Xavier?" Erik stood up and moved out of the way of the doctor as he came forward to shine a light in Charles's eyes and check over some of the stats on his patient.

"I assume I'm doing well. Erik just told me that it missed my spinal column, so that's good news." The doctor nodded.

"Correct, if all goes well, and if you're a good patient, then we should have you back on your feet by the end of the year, without any need for assistance or aids." Charles cringed a little at the news. He was going to have to be dependent on the others until he was able to fend for himself again. He didn't like the thought, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Maybe he could talk to Hank and have him create some form of like, motorized wheelchair. If it was possible, that would be quite useful. "However, there was one thing that I wanted to ask you." Charles nodded. "Mr. Lensherr here believes that he is sufficient to watch you during this transition, however I believe that it would be best to have a nurse or trained professional actually with you at your house." Charles's eyes went behind the doctor to look at Erik who was just leaning against the wall in silence. Something about his posture was off slightly, something didn't fully ring 'Erik' to him and he wondered if his friend was already feeling the remorse for killing Shaw. He sorely wished that he had the control over his powers to brush against his friends mind and let him know that he was here to help him. Instead, he looked at the doctor.

"If Erik believes that he's capable, I see no need for another person to be on me constantly. I have several wards who live with me now as well. Trust me when I say that I will be well looked after. So no, I'm going to agree with Erik and say no nurse." The doctor frowned and pursed his lips a little before sighing.

"I disagree with your choice, but it is your choice to make."

"When may I leave?" Charles asked and Erik chuckled from where he was standing.

"Ready to be out of here already Charles? You just woke up." Charles gave him a smile.

"And its already been too long my friend." He turned his attention back to the doctor. "But how much longer before I can sign myself out of here?"

"I would recommend that we hold you for at least four more days, however you can sign yourself out whenever you'd like." Charles nodded.

"I will stay for a few more days if you believe that it is necessary." The doctor nodded, obviously relieved that his patient was at least willing to listen to him for that much. "However, whens the soonest that I can be taken off of the morphine drip?"

"Probably tomorrow we'll switch you to a lighter painkiller as long as the pain and swelling stays down." Charles frowned slightly, unhappy with the news that he would be going at least twenty four hours in this state before he just gave the doctor a smile and nodded.

"Of course. Very well." The doctor took a step back before writing something down on his clipboard and looking at Charles again.

"You should get some rest, I know you just woke up but you went through quite the ordeal. You'll want to keep your strength up. Mr. Lensherr can return later." Charles had started to feel the weariness brought on by too much movement after such an injury, but immediately he turned his attention to Erik.

"I'll stay." Was the statement spoken to his questioning gaze and the doctor shook his head.

"I can't allow that right now, he needs his rest and he will be fine here." Charles shook his head.

"Erik can stay."

"Its against policy."

"Then give me the papers to sign myself out. I'll rest at home." The doctor stared at Charles.

"We've already discussed that it would be unwise for you to leave."

"Then just allow Erik to stay. If he cannot, then I do not." The doctor sighed before nodding and motioning to the chair.

"Very well, I will make this exception." He stated, a slight annoyance rested under the tone and the man turned and left the room. Erik smirked a little.

"I don't think he likes us Charles." Charles shrugged.

"I don't like the thought of them being able to wheel me out of here and preform tests while I am unconscious. I would rather have someone here watching my back." Erik came over and lowered the bed slowly back down into the resting position.

"I'm here Charles. Nothings going to happen to you. Get your rest." Almost instantly, the blackness came up to meet him again.

-xXx-

The next few days went by like a blur. A mix of similar memories, most of which centered around his friend trying to keep him occupied while he was trapped in the small room. Erik had managed to acquire a chess set, to which both men played a few simple games, and Charles had to admit, either Erik had been hiding his true abilities, or he had magically overnight learned how to always have him on the defense from the first move. It was slightly refreshing since he had never played such a difficult game in his life, nor had he ever lost almost each and every single game. He had finally won the last one, to which Erik just seemed to stare at the board for a moment before laughing merrily, and mentioning how much Charles was one of a kind. It had been on the third day that they had finally gotten the news that Charles was stable enough to be moved from the hospital and to the comfort of his own home for the remainder of his time recovering. That's when Erik had disappeared for a few hours, around the time that he was allowed to get out of this restraining area. Tapping his fingers along the side of the beds bars that were intended to keep him from falling out of it, he couldn't help but feel the slightest form of irritation. Erik had left about two hours ago telling Charles that he was making 'preparations' and that he would return shortly. Charles couldn't help but feel the slightest bit antsy given the fact that he was more than ready to be gone. Dressing himself had proven difficult, if not slightly dangerous as he had attempted to argue with the nurses saying that he was more than capable of doing it himself, they obviously disagreed, and a couple choice words later, he was dressed, but not of his own volition. It had been after that harrowing experience that Erik finally strolled back into the hospital room with a huge grin on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Charles asked and Erik shrugged.

"Nothing really, simple little things. Come on; let's get you to the car." Charles nodded.

"Please, lets." Moving to swing his legs over the side, Charles was surprised when Erik stopped him with a simple movement of the hand.

"Don't overexert yourself Charles. You need to take it easy, and taking it easy also means taking it slow." Charles paused, before voicing a small chuckle.

"Since when did you become so wise?" He stated softly, a small smile on his lips and Erik shrugged.

"That…is a story for another time." He said making Charles cock his head to the side slightly.

"Erik, my friend, are you alright?" The concern in Charles tone pulled at Erik and he offered a small smile to the telepath.

"I am." Charles seemed un-persuaded.

"You just seem…" He paused, placing a hand on Erik's upper arm, causing Erik to make eye contact with him. "Different. Are you sure that there is nothing that you want to talk about? I'm here for you Erik." Erik just shook his head, offering Charles a hand and pulling the wheelchair that had been left there by the nursing staff closer to the bed before he gently helped Charles shift from the bed to the seat.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Charles nodded, despite the slight paling of the skin tone. Erik knew that it was probably still a little early for Charles to think that he was recovered enough to do much of what he was used to, but it had been futile to try and reason with Charles on this fact. Charles seemed to almost think that he would be moving quicker by the end of the week, and Erik didn't have the heart to tell him that he probably wouldn't be moving at any other rate than a snails pace for over a week, maybe even two or three.

"I promise Charles, everything will be fine. It's just going to take a while to adjust to these new developments." Erik could tell that Charles has misread his statement, a slight pouting atmosphere settling around the young man as he rested back into the wheelchair.

"This setback is only temporary, and just because I am not at a hundred percent mobility right now doesn't mean that we still can't train. We're going to have to be ready Erik; we're going to have to make sure that the children are ready." Erik nodded, before a small smile came to his face, something Charles noted and questioned about.

"Oh, it's nothing." Erik had expected Charles to leave it be. His Charles knew when it wasn't really something worth pursuing and yet he was reminded yet again that this was not his Charles anymore as the young man still attempted to make him speak his mind. A feat that the older, more battle worn version of him had all but given up on. This Charles still held enough respect for him to allow him his own mind, not pushing in and figuring it all out, even though he had to wonder. How much longer would he hide this from Charles? How much longer _could_ he hide this from the world's most powerful mutant? After a few minutes of continuous prodding on Charles side as he was being wheeled down the hallways, Erik finally relented to let him in on what was so funny. "Just a question, you're what? Twenty four? Hardly old enough to consider yourself an old man Charles. Age will come soon enough. Don't rush the feeling."

"It's not that I fancy thinking of myself of an older age, just mentally I feel that sometimes I am."

"Well I'm here to tell you, you've still got plenty of time to be worrying about your hair falling out." He saw the mock indignant look on Charles face and he laughed. "Besides, what is it with you and your hair anyways? I wonder if one day you're just going to shave it all off." Charles shook his head vehemently, holding his hands over his hair as if to protect it.

"Never." He snapped playfully, leaning slightly away from Erik as he went to reach for it.

"I could always just cut it for you. Save you the trouble, its getting pretty shaggy."

"Never shaggy enough. I like it just how it is." Wheeling Charles outside the area, Erik slowly made his way around a corner and into an alley of sorts. Charles frowned, looking around. "Erik? I'll admit, I'm a little confused. I thought we were going to the car?" Erik waved him off.

"I've got something a lot faster than motorized transportation Charles." With that, he let out a shrill whistle for a moment, causing Charles to flinch before he was startled as there was a loud 'pfft' cracking noise and there stood the red demon like man from the beach. Pausing a moment to regain his neutrality, Charles spoke with a calm tone.

"Something that I'm missing Erik?" Erik shook his head.

"Not at all old friend. Azazel here has decided to join us; under one request that I have already dealt with, you'll see that soon enough. And our prodigal has returned as well."

"Angel?" Erik nodded.

"Shaw's men decided that our protection was a better survival strategy than just being left to their own means. So I offered them sanctuary in the mansion. I hope you don't mind." Charles shook his head, a smile coming to his features.

"Not at all, I'm glad to have you all." He leaned forward slightly, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry; we never got a proper introduction. My name is Charles Xavier." Azazel cast a quick glance at Erik behind him, and Erik nodded for him to go ahead and Azazel reached out and shook it.

"Azazel. Nice to meet you. Now, not to rush but my time here is growing short. Shall we go?" Erik nodded.

"Of course. Charles? Prepare yourself, this can be a little…sickening the first few times." Charles nodded, taking a deep breath as Azazel reached forward and placed a hand on both of them, Erik gathering a strong grip on the wheelchair, least they lose it in the transportation. Another loud 'pfft' and they were out on the terrace of the mansion. Charles took a quick deep gulp of air, and almost regretted it as his stomach felt like it was about to empty all of its contents onto the small stones. "It's okay, breathe Charles, just breathe." Erik's hand was on his shoulder, before moving to gently rub his back as he regained his composure.

"Wow. I will admit, I was sorely unprepared for that." Erik chuckled.

"That's fine. You should have seen me my first time. I was on the floor in the fetal position." Charles couldn't help the chuckle at the imagery, despite the fact that he was sure Erik was over-exaggerating; but then he heard Azazel chuckle nodding to the statement, and he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I must go." The red mutant stated and Erik nodded.

"Very well. We will see you later." Azazel nodded before another crack, and he was gone. Charles turned to say something to Erik when the front doors to the mansion swung open and several teenagers came running out.

"Professor!" "Charles!" Their voices mixed together as they came quickly to dog pile the man who had just returned. Charles braced himself for the impact of without a doubt Raven, he was unsure if the rest would be as boisterous as his adopted sister, but no impact came. Instead, Charles could see Erik holding out his hand from behind him and the various metal on the teenagers pushing them back slightly. Almost catching Raven mid-air.

"He's injured children. Be gentle with him." Was all Erik said before he lowered his hand and the others finished their trek, coming up to the young man in the wheelchair. _Thank you my friend._ Charles sent to Erik as he was swarmed by the rest of their group and he faintly heard Erik hum in acknowledgment.

"How are you feeling Professor?" Hank stepped forward and Charles couldn't help the smile at seeing the tall brunette boy again.

"Hank." Hank nodded, giving a small shrug.

"I managed to create a minor antidote to the Raven Serum. As long as my heart rate doesn't elevate, or as long as I don't do anything…stressful. I don't revert back into the Beast." Charles nodded.

"Very well, we can get started on that training right away. Hopefully its something we can teach you to control." Hank smiled.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you professor." Charles nodded, before holding his arms out for his sister.

"I'm not glass, just no jumping. How have you been Raven?" She instantly came over and put her arms around him, making sure to keep it soft and light.

"I've been worried about you. Erik told us that you'll have to be watched carefully for a while, and we're up to it. You don't have to worry about a thing." She stated as she pulled back and he nodded.

"I have no doubts that you guys will be superb." Sean and Alex expressed similar regards towards his health and he gave them all reassuring smiles. He felt the wheelchair start moving once he was finished, and he cast a quick glance at Erik who was starting to push him through the small group of people.

"Charles needs his rest now. Doctors orders, but he'll be more chatty next time around." Charles went to argue with his self proclaimed watchman, but he knew it would be futile. Exhaustion was starting to nag at him and he could feel the soreness of sitting up start to settle in his lower back. Diligently, the others either moved to the side or opened the door for them as they went past.

"Thank you Erik."

"For what?" Charles leaned against the chair slightly, eyes drooping a bit.

"For watching over them in my absence. For taking care of this place. Thank you my friend." Erik nodded, a small pang of regret for his first life's choice to leave Charles all alone before getting the other into his room. Charles room was always immaculate, and this moment wasn't any exception. The bed had still been made from the day that they had left for Cuba and Erik just wanted to shake his head at his friend's predictability. Moving over to the side of the bed, he pulled back the blankets, despite Charles protesting.

"Honestly Erik, I've got that." Moving to stand, Charles bit back a hiss and Erik was there, arm wrapping behind his shoulders and under his knees, making him feel like some sort of damsel in distress as Erik gently lifted him with ease and lay him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Rest easy Charles." He said and Charles slowly felt his eyes falling closed yet again.

"Good night Erik." Erik hummed again in acknowledgment before Charles heard his bedroom door closing and he allowed for sleep to take him. He was going to need his rest if he was going to be able to help at all tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the new chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! It's helped keep me writing!<strong>

**Hope you all liked some of the final setting the scene moments. Finally time for the fun stuff to begin! If it hasn't already :)**

**So please, read and review!**


End file.
